1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sump housing for scavenging lubricant from a lubricated component rotating at relatively high speed such as, for example, a shaft or bearing of a turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Structures rotating at relatively high speeds are found in many operating environments including, for example, turbine engines for aircraft and for power generation, turbochargers, superchargers, and reciprocating engines. The rotating structures in these operating environments are often supported by lubricated components such as bearings. Other components in these environments can also receive lubricant, including seal runners and gears. A stationary structure, such as a sump, is often disposed to surround the lubricated component and to collect the lubricant expelled from the lubricated component.
The performance and life of the lubricant can be enhanced if the expelled lubricant is removed from the sump relatively quickly. When the expelled lubricant resides in the sump for a relatively extended period of time, the lubricant may be undesirably churned and rapidly overheated which degrades the desirable tribological properties of the lubricant. The life of the lubricated components can in turn be enhanced if the performance and life of the lubricant is enhanced.
In many conventional lubrication systems, lubricant is supplied to the lubricated components under pressure and the system then relies on gravity to drain the lubricant from the sump. The flow of lubricant away from lubricated components can be complicated in airborne applications since the attitude of the lubricated components can change and negate the effects of gravity on the flow of lubricant.